The present invention relates to building structures, and more particularly, to building structures of the type in which fabric or other web material is stretched over a metal frame to provide an interior sheltered from the outside environment.
Fabric covered structures in one form or another have been around for thousands of years. Ancient fabric structures took many forms, from very primitive teepees to Arabic palaces. Today, most individuals are familiar with circus tents and tents used for camping.
The need for relatively inexpensive, portable rapidly erected building structures has led to the development of fabric covered frame structures able to handle forty pounds of snow per square foot, winds up to one hundred and twenty miles per hour, and having insulation, heating and cooling comparable to permanent building structures of wood, masonry, concrete or steel.
Building structures have heretofore been developed which have included a plurality of transverse metal arches with individual fabric panels stretched therebetween. The fabric panels have been stretched by separating the arches and/or pulling transversely on the ends of the panels
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,706 granted Feb. 24, 1987 I disclose an efficient mechanism for accomplishing transverse stretching of fabric panels. Each fabric panel has arcuate end edges providing doors to the interior of the structure. A single arcuate cable is attached to each end edge of each panel. The ends of these cables are fed around rollers on base mechanisms attached to the lower ends of the arches and drawn together to tension the panels. It would be desirable to eliminate the arcuate end edges of the panels so that the interior of the structure is completely enclosed for heating or cooling. Therefore, a mechanism must be provided for stretching and tightening all portions of such fabric panels, including the rectangular end portions thereof which are nearest to the ground.